<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boo-Boos and Babies by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861139">Boo-Boos and Babies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones'>dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akudama Drive (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Interaction, Tumblr request, as requested by tumblr, canon compliant sort of, doctor has interesting thoughts about everyone, doctor is a horrible woman but I love her, hacker and doctor interaction, hacker is of course the best boy in this, takes place before the heist in the warehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly. Children were such drab, terrible creatures. </p>
<p>If the future didn’t depend on the evolution of the species (which happened to include the continued creation of offspring), the Doctor was sure that Kansai would have rid themselves of children somehow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hacker (Akudama Drive) &amp; Doctor (Akudama Drive)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boo-Boos and Babies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous Request: Maybe some Hacker and Doctor interactions? Since Hacker never really got injured, he never really needed to get stitched up or get help. Only thing Doctor mentioned about him was something like, "This is why I hate kids"; thought this would be something interesting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Doctor lit a cigarette, her sigh of relief almost overwhelmingly obscene and suggestive as she finally breathed in the carcinogenic chemicals emitting from the smoke. As she leaned her head back against the walls of the warehouse, she spotted her fellow coworkers talking among themselves. Although they were still fairly early in the midst of their working relationship, it seemed that everyone had begun to separate into their own little cliques. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman rolled her eyes when she spotted the two stupid oafs egging each other on as they used the various crates for some game including parkour while she spotted Cutthroat and Swindler cuddling in the corner. At least, it looked like cuddling from a distance, but the longer the Doctor observed, the more she realized that it was not as innocent as she had first thought. Rather, it was Cutthroat trying to sweet talk the young woman while Swindler was trying her hardest to reject his advances. As the Doctor watched, she sighed and flipped her hair with disdain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That woman… something was off about her. The Doctor didn’t know what, but Swindler wasn’t what she said she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As her eyes continued to rove over the scene, she spotted their shared benefactor talking to Courier. Somewhat bemused at the sight of the relatively handsome man partaking in what appeared to be a serious conversation with a black cat, the Doctor had half a mind to go over there and see what the fuss was all about. Perhaps, if she was lucky, she could score some action with Courier before their heist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As her heels clacked rhythmically over the grimy flooring, she belatedly realized that she was missing someone from her roster. Hesitating for a second, she wondered who she was forgetting as she mentally tallied off the misfits in her list. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was that stupid oaf… Stupid oaf version two…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The deranged man obsessed with red and of course, his obsessessee…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only one in the group she cared to think about for more than a few seconds….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who was she looking for again? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the Doctor was about to call it quits and just go after Courier like she had planned from the beginning, she spotted a head of unruly hair peeking out of a blue cap. Curiosity sated, the Doctor knew who this young member of the group was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hacker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although young, he was highly talented and his name had made its way throughout the underground community in certain circles. Despite the fact that she was a lone wolf and wanted to keep it that way, even the Doctor was impressed that the young Akudama managed to create a reputation in such a short amount of time. Considering that everything was so technologically advanced and that near everyone had their own fair share of expertise concerning hacking, it was almost surreal that this young man managed to make a name for himself in such a lucrative business. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other than that… Doctor didn’t know what to make of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, not that she wanted to do anything with him, to be honest. She was never a fan of children back when she was still training to be a doctor and that had never changed over the years. They were whiny, heavily dependent on authority figures, and when they weren’t dependent on authority, they were too damn unruly to rein in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention the fact that most children happened to get themselves caught in useless accidents—scrapes, bruises, and cuts… The Doctor didn’t want to spend her precious talents on keeping them alive when they spent so much of their time trying to kill themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly. Children were such drab, terrible creatures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the future didn’t depend on the evolution of the species (which happened to include the continued creation of offspring), the Doctor was sure that Kansai would have rid themselves of children somehow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, the Doctor didn’t care enough about children and Hacker was no exception. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning slightly so that her path towards Courier would remain unimpeded, she began to walk away from Hacker’s chosen corner. However, before she could take another step, the woman found herself stopped by a floating orb only centimeters away from her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So startled by the sudden appearance of the drone, she dropped her cigarette onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the dying embers of her cigarette sputtered and died in tiny plumes of smoke, she managed to utter a deadpan “What.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hacker laughed behind her and when she turned around to give him an unimpressed look, she saw that there was an impish little grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smug little child, the Doctor couldn’t help but think to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crossed her arms and withheld the need to stab the drone with one of her scalpels. Not only would that action undermine the supposed compatibility of teamwork (of which there was none), but that would also require the Doctor exerting more effort than what was necessary. Not to mention the fact that the Doctor was simply too attached to her equipment to go around abusing them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say I’m sorry, but I don’t think you deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised a brow, her anger rearing its ugly head. Her hip jutted out and she made sure to look like the domineering, terrifying woman she knew she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why do you say that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hacker shrugged. “You’ve been staring at the others for a while now. Seems like you’ve got something up your sleeve.” His eyes, a dark blue almost grey stared into her own. If she were anyone else, the Doctor would have thought his stare to be irritating, unnerving even. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, she had lived far longer than most, had survived more than what this small child had to offer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response, she sneered at the young child who was just as, if not more annoying, than Swindler. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides my plethora of anaesthetics, needles, and hospital equipment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hacker, already somewhat bored and apathetic about this interaction, merely shrugged his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re planning something or thinking about planning something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hacker said as if he were discussing the politics and corruption that went behind the scenes of everyday, gullible Kansai. If the Doctor was concerned about what he knew, she didn’t make a show of it. Instead, she rolled her eyes and waved her hand as if silently asking him to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was way too old for mind games—psychology was never her forte anyway.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to make the game more interesting, then that’s your prerogative.” Hacker yawned behind a hand before waving at the Doctor in such a way that made her blood boil. Who did the child think he was talking to? “Also, if you plan on sleeping with Courier, can you at least do it after our mission? I don’t want to see something I shouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor huffed before turning away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was way too much effort to deal with children like him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a shame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had a feeling that he would have grown up quite handsome if it weren’t for his attitude. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>